A Murderous Life Forever Follows
by ignorethedeadbody
Summary: When Laurie Strode returned home after her near death experience at the hospital, her parents informed her that she was adopted and in fact, the murderer who was pursuing her, is her brother. But wait... what is that 'p' symbol on her wrist? Why isn't Michael killing her? And why isn't her birth certificate found at the Myer's house? MichaelxLaurie fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **This is set with the curse of thorn, as Laurie to be Michael's sister. This is written supposedly after the second movie.**

 **I do not own any of these characters, or pretend to. Please support the original Halloween series.**

Yet another Halloween had come around, and so will Michael, the infamous baby-sitter killer. The year is now 1979, one year later after Laurie had been chased by a murderer, and sent to a hospital where she had once again been pursued. A couple of weeks later after arriving home, her parents had told her that she had been adopted and that the very person trying to kill her, is her older brother, Michael Myers. It has crushed the poor girl, making her believe that everything that she had known had been a lie.

When Laurie had returned back to school, her classmates had avoided her. Not because they didn't like the young woman, but because they didn't want to be killed like her friends had before. School work wasn't hard when she returned, in fact, it seemed as though the teachers pitied her. They tried not to call on her as often and, let her have an extended dates for due homework. As wonderful as some of it seemed, she felt invisible to everyone.

So now, in 1979, a year later on a brisk Halloween afternoon, Laurie is not having fun at any parties, or babysitting her young neighbor, Tommy, but instead sits alone in her kitchen, waiting for the doorbell to ring for trick or treaters. Her parents had supposedly gone out for the night for date night, but Laurie suspected that they were trying to avoid Halloween all together.

Bored of waiting in the kitchen with a bowel of candy in her hands, she sits down the bowel on the table and walks into the living room to turn on the television. She mindlessly flicks through several channels that were mostly airing horror or Halloween themed shows and movies. Laurie ends up deciding to watch _Fantasy Island_ , and stands up from adjusting the silver nob to get comfortable on the plush couch.

After she was few minutes into the movie, Laurie hears the creaking of the floorboard somewhere in the house. Normally, she would assume it was just the house settling, but after what had happened last year, nothing made Laurie feel safe or reassured anymore. She immediately jolts up and turns her attention away from the television. Fear starts creeping down Laurie's spine as she remembers all of the times her brother had tried to kill her. She slowly stands up from the couch and silently tip-toes over to the kitchen. She opens one of the drawers, and pulls out a long kitchen knife.

"Mom? Dad?" She calls out into the house. Nothing answers her, and she grips the knife tighter. Laurie starts to silently walk her way down a hallway, and inspecting each room as she went. So far, she had found nothing as to indicate what had made the noise. When she reached the backdoor, it was still closed firmly shut with the one lock that Laurie begged her parents to install, still locked. She sighed in relief, the noise must have all been in her mind.

When the young woman started to walk back to the living room, she suddenly felt something hot and sharp graze her throat roughly. She let out a wince of pain when she had reached up to feel the cut. Laurie then realized what had happened. Michael had found her. She was going to die. Tears start pouring down her eyes, as she turns around to face the killer, and the same blank white mask met her gaze.

"Why, Michael?" Laurie asked her brother at which he simply turns his head to the side, like he was admiring his work. Her vision glazed slightly, as if indicating her sudden death making the image she sees of the murderer that more terrifying.

Laurie jolts up from the sudden nap, to find her throat not slit, but that she was only lying on the couch, with sweat on her face. Her eyes teared up a bit from the experience, and instead of dwelling on the nightmare, immediately wipes her face with the sleeve of her blue jacket. It was only a nightmare. She looks over to the clock on the table beside the couch to see it read, '7:04'.

Laurie mentally scolds herself for sleeping so late and missing possibly many children at the door and walks over to grab the bowel again. She turns the brass nob and opens her door to find three children walking up to the door. One is dressed as a witch, with a green witch mask and black dress, another as a ghost who just simply had a white sheet drawn over them with large holes cut out for the eyes, and the last child is dressed as a skeleton.

"Trick or treat!" They say in unison with grins on their faces, and Laurie smiles. She gives them each three pieces to which they thank her for, and continue their way down the block. For a few seconds, she had forgotten about the killer, and thought about what she dressed as when she was a child. However, the feeling promptly returned to long after, making her stomach twist.

Stupidly without thinking of the consequences, she decides to walk down to the Myer's house. Laurie knew that she would regret it, but didn't care at the moment. What would it matter anyways? It wasn't like her death seemed to matter. Her real parents were dead, and so are her only friends. To top that nice sundae off, he brother is the psychopathic killer who stalks her every Halloween. But also, she couldn't exactly describe it but, something was calling her towards it. Laurie walks outside of the house and locks the door after her to continue her walk.

The house looked the same as ever when she arrived. Grass was growing everywhere thanks to the fact that no one wanted to mow it. The plain white paint was still chipping due to weathering and its lack of a new coat in years. Now that she thought about it, this would be the first time she would be in her _real_ house in years.

Despite the several stares and murmurs, she walks up the pavement and up the stairs to the door. Laurie reaches in one of her pockets to pull out a ring of keys. She shakily fiddles through her several of them to finally find the Myer's key that she had 'borrowed' from her father. The young woman slowly inserts the key into the door and turns it. The door opens, and she walks inside of the house to look around.

In front of Laurie was a stair case, with the kitchen doorway to her left, and what she thinks is a dinning room to her right. Hoping to spark some sort of a memory, she decides to explore the kitchen first. It looked like any kitchen in the late sixties, cabinets and dusty shelves off to one side of the room, and a simple wooden table placed in front of it. A spice rack seemed to be the only thing left on the counter below the cabinets attached to the walls. One thing that caught her eyes, was a small door off to the corner of the room. Laurie walks over to inspect it, only to find the small secret locked. Letting out of a breath of frustration, the young woman decides to explore the upstairs next.

She walks out of the barely lit room, and up the seemingly barely stable stair case, to be met with one door on either side of her and a pull down entrance to the attic on the ceiling. Laurie decides to go off to the right, down a bit of the hallway, and into the first room. The room seems to be her parent's old bedroom, with a large bed in the middle of the room, a wooden nightstand on one side of it, a window to the side of the mattress, dark rough carpet, and an old closet in front of the bed. Despite having the idea that her baby crib would be in her parent's room, she didn't see the wooden structure anywhere in the room.

Intrigued of what sort of clothes her late parents wore, Laurie walks up to the closet door, only to hear something coming from downstairs. Her worst nightmare had come true. It had to be him. After finding and carefully picking up a long metal pole left propped up to the side in the closet, the woman crept over to the side of the white framing of the door. Just as she was about to run out and bash whatever was out there, killer or not, she heard male voices.

"Come on dude, the back door was unlocked anyways, it's fate!" A boy from downstairs exclaimed. Nothing met his enthusiasm, and he groaned in anger. "Fine then, be a pussy, I'll go in by myself."

"Hey! It's not my fault if I don't want to get murdered!" Another agitated voice said. "Have you even heard about what happened in this house? With the boogyman?"

The first voice scoffs and answers, "Of course I have dimwit, everyone in this town has. Don't call that monster the boogyman, that's what only little kids call him."

"Then what should I call him then, huh?"

"Don't ask me that, how the hell am I suppose to know? What about you ask his sister? You saw her come in here a few minutes ago." The first boy says and stops his foot.

"That's who that was? Oh in that case, lets find her!" The second voice says at which Laurie rolls her eyes to. She didn't exactly want to be found at the moment anyways, let alone be asked questions about a brother she couldn't remember. Laurie had to find a way out of here before they saw her.

The footsteps continued to creak on the floorboard as they searched every room on the bottom floor. When they had turned up empty handed, the male teenagers continue their search by walking up to the second floor. "Are you sure you saw her here?"

"Ugh, there you go doubting me again. Of course I saw her here! Why would we have gone in this nasty place anyways?" An annoyed voice answers as they walk.

"I uh… thought you just wanted to.. uh spend time with me…" The second male voice mumbles to which the other flinches.

"It's dark in here… maybe we just missed her or something." The first voice says, trying to change the topic. "She's in here somewhere."

"Hey did you invite some other girl here? I thought I saw someone walk by." The other teenager says when they reach the end of the flight.

"No I didn't! God, just because like guys and bitches don't mean I'll abandon a relationship for one! Can you stop bugging me about that now?"

"Sorry Marc…. I uh.. I don't know this is all confusing.."

"Ugh shut up, I hate seeing you sad." Marc says and looks away, only to be met with a blank tall figure beside him. Before he has a chance to scream, the silhouette of a person then deeply slits Marc's throat with a long sharp kitchen knife, which makes his head fall to the floor. The body drops to the floor only a few seconds after, making the remains of a neck ooze out blood. The floor seemed to have holes in it, which caused the blood to seep through the floor and land somewhere on the first floor.

His lover stares at the head in shock and drops the the floor in panic. He looks up at the killer and ask him with wide, teary eyes, "You're the boogyman, aren't you?" Laurie hears nothing but a scream die out abruptly in response, and a body toppling to the floor.

Michael had finally arrived, which meant she had to get out of here. Gripping the pole tighter, she stood and gazed at the room. A window immediately met her gaze, and so did the closet. Though, she wasn't falling for that trick again. One way she could get out, would be out the window, or through the door where she would be met with Michael.

Laurie decided on the window, so she walked over to the fogged window, positioned the metal pole firmly in her hands, and crashed it against the glass, causing shards to fly everywhere. Some of those glass pieces hit her body, which caused her to gasp a little in pain. She had to jump, Michael must know where she is now. It was only a… thirty foot drop anyways…

But before she could jump or scream, two hands reached over and grabbed Laurie's throat. While gasping for air, she repeatedly hits the attacker with the cold metal. Eventually, the idea hits her, and she lets go of the pole, rips out a piece of glass from her thigh, and stabs what she thinks is one of Michael's mask's eyes. He stumbles back, giving Laurie a little time to limp her way out of the room. When she reaches the kitchen downstairs, the young woman hopelessly tries to call the police on the land line, only to find that the phone doesn't work.

"Help! Someone please help me!" She screams, trying to limp her way to the front door. But before she can reach it, her pursuer grabs one of her shoulders, and shoves the poor girl to the floor. However, Laurie wasn't going to be killed that easily. Once Michael started to raise his knife for the final blow, Laurie twisted herself to the side away from the knife, but not before Michael could grab her wrist. The long blade falls to the floor as Laurie struggles to slip her wrist away from danger. Laurie squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. But instead of feeling pain and blood, her brother… pulls up her sleeve? Laurie slowly starts to open her eyes to see Michael pointing to a 'p' looking symbol on her wrist.

"W-What?" She questions and blinks. What did a symbol on her wrist have anything to do with not killing her? That birthmark, scar, what ever it was called, had been on her wrist for as long as she could remember. He lets go of her now aching wrist, and pulls up one of his sleeves as well to reveal a similar looking scar. This however only confused the young women even more.

"What does that have anything to do with not killing me?" Laurie angrily yells at him, but quickly covers her mouth afterwards, while slowly backing away with stunned eyes. Despite her sudden outburst, Michael continues to sit on the floor and stare at her. Scared and confused, Laurie slips out the front door, and runs back to her house in the cover of the dark brisk night.

When Laurie arrived back to her house, her parents were waiting in the entry room, each wearing worried expressions. "Laurie!" Her mother exclaims as soon as she sees her adopted daughter, and runs over to hug her. "Honey, we were so worried! When we came home to find the lights off, the candy barely touched, and the television still on with you not here, we were about to call the police-" She starts, but only stops to hear Laurie wince in pain.

"Oh dear!" Her mother exclaims when she see all of Laurie's scars and pieces of glass stuck in places on her leg and a stunned expression.

"Laurie, dear what happened?" She asks her daughter, only to get brushed aside to go to her room.

"It's… been a long day. Goodnight,…. Mom, Dad." She simply answers and closes her door. The parents exchange worried glances, and look at the adopted daughter's door.

Ever since she returned home after her return from the hospital, she kept a first-aid kit handy in her room. She opened her closet, and pulls out the white box that was tucked under a few shirts in the right corner of the closet. Laurie set the medical kit on her bed, opened the box, and pulled out a pair of tweezers. Slowly, she pulled out each shard, and set them aside on a napkin beside the box. Once she was finished, she dumped the shards in a bin beside her night stand and begins wrapping her wounds with a soft white cloth. As she did so, Laurie thought about what had happened at the Myer's house.

What was that strange scar? And why did Michael have an identical one? Would Doctor Loomis know? Laurie decided that she would have to find some way as to contact the doctor or find him. Surely, after caring for Michael after all of these years, he would have an answer.

Laurie had soon found out that the doctor was hard to find. Every day after school, she would continue calling Smith's Grove, only to be told to stop calling. After a week of calling, they had stopped answering to the Strodes' phone number. After realizing that option was hopeless, she decided to pay the hospital a visit. So now, Laurie is in front of the mental hospital, hoping to finally confront Dr. Loomis.

Once inside, she walked up to the front desk where a plump woman who wore her straight black hair back in a bun greeted her in a thick southern accent. "Good afternoon, ma'm, what do you need?"

"Hi, I was hoping to see Dr. Loomis. I have a few questions I'd like to ask him." Laurie politely answered her, but as soon as she spoke, the woman's smile turned into a frown. "You're the one who's been calling everyday! Leave before I call security!" She barked and pointed at the door. Laurie was startled by the woman's sudden outburst, but obliged and walked to the door.

"Laurie Strode! Michael's sister, correct?" An older male voice asked the young woman to which she immediately recognized. "Doctor Loomis? What are you still doing here?" She questioned and turned around.

The Doctor's happy face faded into a depressed one, but still answered, "Paperwork. After Michael's… death… one that I had caused, required me to fill out mounds of paperwork. He did belong to the state, after all."

"Oh." She says. "Doctor, I had a question for you. What's the symbol on my wri- brother's wrist?"

"Why, that's the curse of thorn, causing him to kill every member of his family so that the curse can finally be relived. Supposedly, one child is chosen in the family to- wait how do you know this?" He answered and started to walk up to Laurie.

"I-uh-" She starts, but the doctor interrupts her by suddenly shaking her shoulders profoundly. "Have you seen Michael!? Where is he, Laurie? Tell me!" He yells at her while she tries to escape from his grasp. In the process, he ends up grabbing one of her wrists, and despite her many attempts not to let him see it, Dr. Loomis sees the cursed image etched on the woman's wrist.

"Is that… the curse of thorn?! Why would it be on your-" He starts his tangent, but gets interrupted.

"Doctor, please stop!" She yells and grabs his arms, and throws them away from her. Shaken and startled, Laurie backs away from him and runs out the doors, with a mound of security for the hospital shortly following after. _Why do I have the curse of thorn? From what Dr. Loomis said, I thought only Michael had it. What's going on?_

 **Author's Note**

Yes, this will have to deal with all of 'the curse of thorn' stuff. I know, I know, you don't like it. But hear me out, it's crucial to the story. Anyways, this will be a MichaelxLaurie story because I could only find one wonderful one. Please guys, I need more fanfic of these two ;-; (send me a link in the comments if you find one)

The next update, at least, will come in a week, but no promises. And remember, kind comments help me write faster :D

No bitchy comments either, I do not want any hate commented rudely on my fanfic, one I spent days on.

And with that, good bye lovelies, and I'll see YOU later! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **This is set with the curse of thorn as Laurie to be Michael's sister. I do not own any of these characters, nor do I pretend to.**

The room was pitch black, yet Laurie could seem to see everything. The woman was in some sort of house, walking down misty black hallways. They were lined with old framed photographs of children's faces, whom Laurie could not make out. She seemed to be clutching something tightly in her hand… yet she could not raise her arm to see what it was.

Her body seemed to come to a halt outside a room with a blue painted door. Silently, she swiftly opens the door to see a small child, perhaps ten, sitting on a plush stool in front of a large wooden mirror combing a dolls's hair. The girl was humming softly to herself as she combed. "I wish I had you all alone, just the two of us." She sang quietly.

Laurie felt herself be eerily calm as she approached the girl, raised the object she had been holding, and proceeded to stab the still figure. She screamed in terror and fell to the floor in a pool of blood that sat beside her stool. Apparently, that object was a butcher's knife.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Laurie's startling visit to Doctor Loomis, and Laurie had been obsessed with finding more about the 'curse of thorn'. She had several clipped out newspaper articles with interviews from the hospital staff and a few just of Michael's past, that had nothing to do with her search, but just with finding out more about her family.

The woman's parents had been worrying about their daughter, with Laurie's lack of sleep and her disinterest towards college. But it wasn't like she didn't plan on going, it just wasn't on her top priority at the moment. What was, was the upcoming holiday, Halloween. Because her brother had been the first one to point out the curse, she assumed that he must have some answers that Loomis failed to supply.

"Dear, it's Saturday! Please go outside and get some candy for tonight from the store." Laurie's mother called to her and she sighed. _I'm worrying my parents a bit too much, at least I can act normal and do something for them._

"Ok, I will." She answered simply and walked out of her room which directly cut to the kitchen. Her mother had left some money on the counter, with a note addressing that she had something urgent come up and thanking her daughter for helping her out. Laurie smiled and folded the money into a pocket in her high waist jeans and walked out the door.

After fifteen minutes of walking to the store, she opened the general store's door, and walked inside. An array of customers were currently shopping in the store, picking out several items for the holiday tonight. Laurie noticed that most of them were mothers and children, whom were most likely picking out last minute Halloween costumes. She walked past the festive clothing isle, and to the shelves behind them, which stocked candy bags. The woman picked up one, and was about to go to the checkout when a familiar white mask startled her.

The figure was standing a few feet away from her, with a knife in one of their hands. It had to be him. Michael had come on Halloween day, which must of been some part of his plan to stalk his sister and eventually kill her.

As he etched closer towards her, she started backing away and accidentally knocked off a few bags in the process. Laurie screamed in terror and squeezed her eyes shut as he grabbed onto her arm to slice it off, only to find when she opened her eyes, an employee staring at her.

"Miss? Are you ok? Do you need any help with finding any items?" The tall teenage man asked her. Confused and embarrassed, she gave the man the money her mother had given her, and ran out of the store with a candy bag.

"Dear, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Mrs. Strode told her daughter and crossed her arms in a worried manner. She had received a phone call earlier from the store, detailing the events of what Laurie had said and done then she was picking up the candy. The mother was already concerned as is, but to hear what happened only frightened her even more.

"Yes, I know. I'd… just rather not talk about it." Laurie spoke in a soft matter to which her mother sighed.

"Ok just… know that I'm always here for you." The older woman said and wore a sad smile. "Are you sure that you'll be ok alone here? I'd hate for something happen again like it did last year."

"I'll be fine, just enjoy yourself on your date tonight." Laurie said reassuringly and put on a fake smile. Her mother and father had, per their daughter's wishes, reluctantly decided to go on their annual Halloween date night tonight. "You'd better go now, Dad won't wait forever in the car."

"Oh! Right yes! Bye dear, call if anything seems suspicious!" With that, Mrs. Strode exited the house and jogged down to the family car. After waving both of them good bye and seeing that they were out of sight, Laurie closes the door and runs to her bedroom.

In there, she grabs her backpack and stuffs it with a knife, (for good measures) a pencil and notepad, and her first aid kit. With that settled, the woman grasps the handles, and puts it around her arms and securely on her back. She walks out of her room, grabs a set of keys and the bowel of candy, walks outside and locks the door behind her. For good measure, she leaves the bowel on the porch with a little 'take one sign' (knowing too well that they won't take just one) and runs out into the fading sunset of Halloween night.

Laurie reaches the Myer's house door with confidence this time, and opens it with one of the keys on her father's key ring. She steps inside, and locks it behind her to be greeted with a smell of a sharp, foul oder. After a year, the police still had yet to notice the corpses of the young men. Fed up with the police's carelessness, the woman makes a mental note to call the police later on to report the incident.

"…Michael?" She whispers, hoping that would be all it took to summon the killer. Just in case he would try to kill her again, Laurie steadies herself with the knife grasped firmly in both of her hands. As expected, silence met her. And so, the hunt for her killer brother began.

First, she inspected the kitchen, and almost stepped in a pool of blood while doing so. After turning up empty handed, she looks around the rest of the bottom floor, then walks up the creaking staircase to search the second floor.

The eerie atmosphere was starting to make Laurie a bit jittery. Although Michael had not killed her on their last encounter, it didn't mean he wouldn't try to kill her now. _This was a bad idea_ , Laurie thought. _Maybe I should just- no_. She shakes her head a few times. _I came in here wanting answers, and I'm going to get them._

Just as Laurie was about to check the first floor once more, she spots a shape out of the corner of her eye. The woman turns around to see none other than the infamous killer staring at something on the ground with a bloodied knife grasped in his left hand. Her gut twists as she creeps closer to see a young woman dressed in scandalous attire dead on the floor. It looked as though her chest had been stabbed multiple times in the heart and abdomen.

Laurie flinched when she saw Michael look away from the woman and stare directly at her. She paled for a moment, remembering her hallucination at the general store. "H-Hello… I um.. wanted…" Fear seemed to overtake Laurie's system as she struggled to grasp the right words. The woman let out a shaky breath and says, "I know about the curse of thorn… that I have it as well. But that doesn't make any sense! Because we're related, we can't both have it."

Silence and a piercing glare was the only response Laurie gained. "Oh!" She exclaimed and started searching her backpack. The blond drops the knife back in, and pulls out a pencil and notebook. She sets down the backpack, and shakily holds out the objects towards her standing brother. "Here." Laurie says and gestures for him to take them. Slowly, while still clutching the knife, Michael walks over and grabs the pencil and notebook from her hand. But instead of opening it and writing, he stares at it and tilts his head. Seems communicating would be harder than Laurie thought.

She calmly takes the objects, and opens the first page of the book. Then, Laurie proceeds to write a few words on the page. "See? Instead of talking, you can write in here." He seemed to be interested by this idea, and slowly writes out in sloppy words what Laurie had. She smiles a bit as he seemed to be far too amused with writing. A bit exhausted from the day, she slowly sinks down to the floor and leans on the doorframe. A heavy weight seemed to toll on her, begging her to go to sleep. Eventually, Laurie succumbs to the feeling, and flutters her eyes closed.

 _"I can't deal with this anymore!" A voice screams down the hallway from the two siblings. A boy, perhaps six, sits on a small bed cradling a tiny baby in his arms. He strokes its face in attempts to distract himself from the noise._

 _"Calm down Edith, we can deal with this without yelling." A calmer male voice suggests. The parents had been fighting about the topic on and off throughout the week._

 _"Calm down? Donald, how can I when that little brat is eating all of out money away!" The wife yells._

 _"She's just a baby. That's what they do." The husband says in attempts to end the argument. It didn't work._

 _"Yes, but aren't they suppose to be sweet and gentle? Ugh, how on earth did you manage to convince me that this was a good idea?!" She yells._

 _"Look, the therapist just said that this would help our marriage. Do you think I wanted this? Hell no!" The male voice says, his tone leaning onto a more aggressive one._

 _The boy's head ached from it all. He wanted it all to just stop. The baby finally awakes from her slumber, and opens her eyes and babbles. Upon seeing this, his frown was almost immediately is replaced with a very small smile._

 _"Can't we just give her back to the adopting agency or something?" The wife questioned in a fed-up tone. "Face it, nothing is going to help us."_

 _Finally giving up, the husband says,"Fine, I guess we can drive over today. Where is she?"_

 _"You know where. The boy always seems to have her." She says and rubs her forehead with her hand._

 _"Yeah. Michael! Get in here!" He yells. But he didn't want to come. This baby seemed to be the only peace he had in his aggressive family. Michael's sister, Judith, was always gone with her boyfriend, his parents on dates, attempting to help their marriage, while he and the baby were always left alone._

 _He had to hide._

Laurie gasped and shot up from her position. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about the scene from her dream. _What was that? It all felt so…real._ The woman looked beside her, to see the man she thought was her brother still fiddling with the notebook. And before she knew it, she began to sob. Laurie couldn't quite explain the feelings that had washed over her, but sometimes everything could be a bit too much to handle.

The woman covered her blushed face with her hands and curled up her position in front of the doorway. Michael finally looked up from the scribbles to see what a state his adopted sister was in. He stared for a brief moment, before reaching one of his hands over and patting her head. Not knowing what to think, Laurie flinched at this sudden act of kindness. Everything at this point was so confusing.

She looked up at the murderer with tear-filled eyes. "I don't understand, what's going on?" Laurie asked and rubbed her eyes with both of her hands. Only a blank stare met her tear-filled one. Michael sat the notebook down next to Laurie and looked back up at her. She reached over to it, and picked up the notebook. After reading for a moment, Laurie assumed that it wrote something about that if she wanted to get rid of the pain she felt, she would have to find and kill her real family.

"But, I don't want to kill anyone." The woman said when she finished reading. Although she didn't want to admit it, Laurie would probably figure out what Michael meant soon. "Is… that why you haven't killed me?" She asked and he nodded. _So did this 'curse' loose its effect after the person had killed all of their blood-related family?_ "I… don't even know who they are.. let alone want to kill them…"

Laurie sighed and said, "I have to get back home now, I know they'll be worried if I never come back home tonight of all nights. I guess it was… nice seeing you again Michael? I guess I was glad seeing that you weren't my brother." The woman hated to admit it, but she had always had this twisted sort-of crush on her fake brother. She had tried to clear her mind of it, telling herself that he was her brother and that was impossible, but now learning otherwise, those twisted gut feelings returned. But instead of comforting them, Laurie stuffed them back down.

She stood up, but before she had the chance to leave, Michael tapped her arm once with the notebook. "Oh, you can keep it if you want." Laurie said and yet, he still persisted, shoving it close to her face. "Uh, Michael-" She started, but stopped to see new writing on the page. 'I can help'. It wrote.

"I don't know… I barely even know them." Laurie pondered and he stood while she did so, revealing just how tall he was compared to her. The woman felt like a mouse in comparison. Or perhaps she only felt that way because her heart was racing so fast. "I mean- I guess it wouldn't hurt to check." She said out of fear. No matter how many she convinced herself that Michael wasn't out to kill her, Laurie still couldn't shake herself from the feeling. Besides that, why did he even want to help her?

 **Author's Note**

Oh wow, I've gotten such a positive response and so many follows in such a short notice. It's great to know that there are so many people out there on this ship as well and are willing to support this fanfic! Really, thank you. Anyways, mother nature decided to give me some combination of strep-throat and a cold during this wonderful break. So.. I've been dying. That's also the reason for my late publish.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see YOU later :D!


	3. Chapter 3

Just a fair warning, there is a scene where sexual intentions (rape) almost occurs, but never fear, nothing happens. Or, really, is even close to happening. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Laurie Strode, at the age eighteen, was reported missing after her failed appearance to come back to her home. Apparently, as soon as the Strodes were unable to find Laurie in the house, they imminently called the police. It had only been a day thus far, and yet, they didn't think of searching the Myer's house.

The woman had planned to wait a few days, and then go back to her adoptive parent's home to try to find her records. But with the police scattered everywhere, it would take longer than she thought. Getting out of the house undetected was one problem, but walking a few blocks back home with a murderer walking behind? Laurie is going to need some serious luck.

As far as passing time went, Laurie explored the rest of the house with Michael trailing behind. She had to keep telling herself that we wasn't actually stalking her this time, but the woman still jumped when she saw him walking behind her. Although Laurie enjoyed the company, she was a bit freaked out that Michael had decided to follow her everywhere. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful or scared.

It was around the afternoon when Laurie decided that she was fed-up with exploring. With nothing else to do, the woman plopped down onto a small dusty couch in the corner of a room. Not knowing what to do with himself, Michael simply stood next to the couch and stared at her. Laurie started feeling a bit awkward under his gaze, and decided to invite him to join her. "Um… you can sit down if you want." She said and patted a spot next to her. The killer obliged and sat down next to her.

Everything felt so peaceful and wrecked at the same time. Laurie fell bad about leaving her parents, but had to remind herself that she was doing this for them. Even though they weren't really her parents. She didn't even know who her parents were.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated." Laurie said after a few minutes, in desperate need to fill the silence. "At first, I thought I was only adopted once, but now twice? I must not be worth keepi-" She started and yawned. Michael looked over at the tired girl with a puzzled look. _Why am I so tired? Maybe just closing my eyes for a moment would help._ With that, Laurie feel into a tiresome sleep.

Laurie was confused for a moment as she stirred back from sleep. The woman could hear a lot of people talking outside in front of the house and Michael poking her cheek? She wasn't sure she would ever get use to these king of things. Apparently, her head had fallen to the opposite corner of the one the killer's was in, threatening to fall off. No wonder her neck ached. Laurie jerked up and said groggily, "..Is that people?"

For whatever reason, that caused Michael to now take notice of the situation. He went to grab his knife that had been stabbed into the couch, but before he could get up, Laurie singled him not to. And once again surprising her, he stopped. "That…. would take longer. It's faster just to go out the backdoor or something, right?" Laurie said with a scared look on her face. In some-sort of a response, the killer stood up, perhaps waiting for the petite woman to guide.

"Oh, I'm leading…?" She asked and Michael nodded. "Okay… I don't know this place as well as you do, but I'll try." With that, Laurie grabbed her backpack, stood up, and lead them out of the room to the backdoor. But when they got there, a few cops were slowly creeping towards the door. With a mutter under her breath, she then walked up to the second floor in search of some sort of exit.

She had no idea where to go and for a brief moment wished that she had agreed to Michael's plan. Not knowing what to do, she went into her 'parent's' old bedroom. The woman wasn't quite sure what to call them now. And just as they entered, Laurie heard the backdoor and front crash down in unison.

"Police!" A man yelled on the first floor and several pounding footsteps scattered on the floor below. "Laurie Strode, if you are in this building, please come downstairs immediately." Laurie didn't answer. "Ms. Strode, please answer. We need to know if you are ok." Several thoughts floated around the woman's mind as they spoke. She could just forget this whole ordeal and go home. Maybe the cops would finally be able to kill Michael. On second thought, no, there's no way they could. But, she would be safe. She looked over at Michael. She stared at his cold, dark eyes in attempts to find an answer. A meaning. But instead of meeting her intrigued eyes, Michael took this as a sign that she didn't know what to do. So with that, he slung her over his shoulder, and crashed out of the bedroom's window. That, was when Laurie passed out.

Laurie didn't think she could trust another one of Michael's plans again.

When Laurie awakened from blacking out, she found herself sitting down and leaning against a tall white fence. It felt to be around midnight. She started to stand back up, but flinched when the woman realized she couldn't. Her left leg seared with pain from the multiple glass shards stuck in it. She looked over to see the killer picking glass shards out of his right arm with a small pile of glass sitting next to his right leg.

"How am I… alive? That landing should have killed me." She questioned in a murmur partially to herself. Michael looked away from his arm and glanced at her, before going back to his work. Laurie slowly started pulling out the shards, flinching each time she did so. When she finished, the woman pulled out her first-aid kit from her small backpack. The cover opened up with a click, and Laurie grabbed gauze out of it. She then proceeded to wrap the scares on her arms and left leg up with the white cloth. With that finished, she decided to wait for Michael.

After a few minutes of waiting, Michael had finally finished. That was when Laurie pushed the cloth towards him. The murderer stared at him for a moment and then picked it up. Clearly not knowing what on Earth to do, he pressed the gauze against one of the cuts. Hoping to help the struggling killer, Laurie slowly took it back out of his hand and rolled out a bit of it. "Here…" She said and slowly went to wrap a bit of his leg, but Michael jerked away. Not knowing what to do, Laurie set down the gauze beside him.

Once again, Michael picked up the gauze, stared at it, but then nudged Laurie's shoulder with it. "..Okay I'll put it up then." The confused woman said and went to place it back into the kit, but got her arm forcefully tugged away in the process. Michael then forced Laurie's hand clutching the soft, white cloth to touch his left arm. "Do you want me to bandage your arm?" Laurie asked and she could barely see him nod due to the flickering street light.

Although Michael signaled to her that she could help him, Laurie couldn't help feel a bit wary. The woman shakily started began to wrap the cloth around his left arm while Michael remained motionlessly still, staring at her the whole time. When she finished, Laurie packed up all of her belongings and stood up, but still leaned against the fence for support while the killer stood with ease. After a few seconds of silence, Laurie started staggering her way towards her house, with a shape following behind her.

After a few minutes of walking undetected, they arrived at the Strode's house. Some of the houses' lights were still on, perhaps in hopes of their adopted daughter returning, while others turned off. Laurie let out a shaky breath, and walked to the backdoor. When she went to open it, she found the wooden door locked. Aware of this situation's predicament, Michael slices his knife once in the small gap in the door between the frame and lock, causing the door to unlock. Laurie was a bit shocked that breaking into a house could be a bit too easy. This worries her.

Once inside the house, the woman walked to the pull down attic above their heads, and reached up to tug down on the string attached to it, causing a set of stairs to fold out and straighten to barely touch the floor. The attic was where Laurie had assumed the documents of her birth were stored and if they weren't… well, she had no idea. She grasped the handles of either side, and began to walk up.

A thick layer of dust seemed to cover everything in the room. It was already barely lit, but to have dust in the air is even worse. Laurie held her hand against her mouth in attempts to stop her from coughing, and continued her search. She spotted several items from her childhood; a baby crib, some toys in a basket, and several more shadowy items that the woman could not make out.

Finally, she found a few boxes packed neatly against a wall and opened a small shoe box labeled 'Laurie'. Inside the woman found a stack of papers and a flower placed on top. After a few minutes of looking through them, she gave up and decided just to take them all. So, she then opened her backpack and stuff them inside.

When they started walking back downstairs, Laurie heard a familiar song. "Is that…" She whispered and started walking towards it. Michael tugged back on her shoulder in attempts to prevent her from following the familiar noise, but Laurie ignored it and continued to walk. It lead her to the living room where her father was sitting with the record player turned on. She immediately shrinks back, but not before her father could spot her.

"Laurie? Is that you?" Mr. Strode says and stands up while doing so. The woman couldn't move. "Oh, my dear baby girl! We were so worried!" He says and hugs her. "In fact, your mother is with the police at the Myer's house this very moment." The man breaks away from their hug and places his hands on her shoulders and smiles. "I thought for a moment that you'd never come back." He says with a small sad smile and sighs. "I was wrong to doubt you, you really are turning out to be a strong woman. Eighteen now, right?" Laurie nods. "Ah, that's too bad, we- I wished you could stay here forever." He releases one hand from her shoulder to stroke her face. The music feels fuzzy and the touch burns.

She jerks away from his touch, memories flooding back along with it from when she was a child and begged her mother to stay home and not leave her alone with her father. Mrs. Strode never stayed. She was told to love her father, that she should feel safe with him. Laurie never felt that way. It felt wrong.

"What's wrong, Laurie? Didn't you miss your parents?" Mr. Strode says. He grips her arms and forces her on the couch. "No! Stop!" She screams and tears prick her eyes. Laurie thought she was finally free from the man's sick pleasures. But the bo- Michael would help her, right? "What? Why? It's legal now, right? What's wrong with that?" He says in a fake puzzled tone to which Laurie whimpers to. But why should he? The murderer has no reason to. He's probably not even here."No stop! Please!" She screams and closes her eyes and turns her head away from him. He pins her hands above her head, holding them with one arm. "Oh, what are all of these cuts here? I guess I have to make them better, don't I? That's what daddies do."

Just as her father was about to press his lips to a cut on her left arms, he suddenly screams and lets go of her arms, causing the woman and something else to fall off of the couch. Laurie picks up the object to see it is the man's hand that has his wedding ring cut jaggedly off at the wrist. She gasps and throws the blood-spilling object away from her. "What the he-" Her fathers starts, but is abruptly cut off when a long knife is gauged into the middle of his neck. Blood sprays out, causing red to stain the couch and Laurie's blue shirt. The wielder then starts twisting the weapon out, making the man attempt to scream in pain, but nothing comes out. Laurie looks up to see Michael examine his knife, and wipe the blood away on the couch.

One thing Laurie hates is looking weak. Her father has loved the look of her pleading for help and looking weak. Seems Michael might also like that look on the people he murders. Or maybe just the look of pain. And yet, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

After a few minutes of sobbing and trying to coax herself to stop, Laurie stood back up. Michael had awkwardly watched the whole break-down occur, but had simply stood and waited instead of helping. "Thanks." Laurie murmured and rubbed her eyes. Although it had been murder, the woman couldn't seem to make herself feel remorse for the dead body or even angry that he had killed him.

Now that she had more light, Laurie decided to try to look at the papers she had found once more. The woman opened her backpack and began to look. After a minute, she found the right one. "Aaron and Jemima Williams are my parents." Laurie says as she reads and smiles. _The house isn't far from here either._

Things were finally starting to go her way.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow, that took awhile.I was trying to have one done for finals but NOPE. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would like shorter chapters...? It would speed up the writing** **process.**

 **Fanart of this ship is so plentiful, but where are the fanfics? (send me links, guys)**


End file.
